The present invention relates to a lens ordering method and to a lens ordering system suitable for the on-line ordering of refractive lenses, such as lenses for spectacles.
Generally, spectacle retailers have used telephone or facsimile to forward orders for spectacle lenses to spectacle lens makers or wholesalers. Recently, however, as the use of computer and electronic communication device has spread, the submission of orders is increasingly being performed on-line, using available communication device, by employing terminals installed at spectacle retailers.
However, when ordering lenses on-line, a keyboard or a mouse must be used to select and enter numerical values, such as spherical power (S power) and astigmatism power (C power), which include either a + or a − sign. Therefore, there is some trouble in which troublesome manual labor is required to enter numbers and signs, and input errors tend to occur. Further, to determine whether the maker will be able to supply (manufacture) the lenses and provide the required lens diameters for which an order is submitted, the determination should be made by referring to printed material separately provided by the maker, and it is a troublesome job.